1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning machines and more particularly relates to machines for cleaning rugs, mats, and like objects having large surface areas, but being substantially flat and of a flexible nature and the term rug or "mat" is considered herein to include the other, unless otherwise noted.
The present invention relates to cleaning machines and more particularly relates to machines for cleaning rugs, mats, and like objects having large surface areas, but being substantially flat and of a flexible nature.
Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a rug or mat cleaning machine which utilizes a plurality of successive rollers having differential surface speeds thereby creating tucks or creases in the rug to expose the embedded dirt for easy removal by brushes which also form the alternating rollers.
2. General Background and Prior Art
In the cleaning of rugs and mats, such as commercial type mats which are seen in use at the entrance area to large office buildings, in elevators and the like, there is generally provided a washing vessel to which the rugs are added where they can be cleansed much in the manner as a conventional washing machine operates.
However, mats which have a fiber-like surface can easily trap dirt particles deep within even though their overall thickness may be relatively small. The dirt and like particles which are so embedded are difficult to remove. Some prior art devices have attempted to solve the problem of removing dirt and like matter from rugs or mats or similar items which become by the nature of their use quite dirty.
The following table provides a listing of some prior art devices which have been patented:
______________________________________ Prior Art Patents Patentee(s) U.S. Pat. Nos. Issue Date ______________________________________ H. W. Strassoefer 821,764 May 29, 1906 S. Chase, IV 2,067,752 August 18, 1934 B. R. Andrews 2,276,605 March 17, 1942 C. Mendelson 2,283,011 May 12, 1942 Rodman I. Gregg 3,747,375 July 24, 1973 Rodman I. Gregg 3,864,079 February 4, 1975 ______________________________________